Memories
by youpitralala13
Summary: Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai perdu, Matty. Ça n'était pas prévu dans le plan… Toi et moi devions nous retrouver à la fin de cette aventure de merde. C'était ce qui était écrit. 'Ils vécurent heureux et firent un gros fuck à Kira', c'était ce qu'on avait prévu, non ?


**Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour avec un petit OS, et cette-fois il n'est pas sur Fairy Tail mais sur Death Note ! Cela fait un bon bout de temps que j'hésite à écrire sur ce manga que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé, mais les personnages m'ont toujours semblé trop difficiles à mettre en scène. Comment écrire sur une bande de génies psychopathes ? Et pourtant, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que j'allais essayer, histoire de voir ce que ça donnerait. Cet OS est écrit du point de vue de Mello, et j'espère vraiment avoir su respecter son caractère.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews, que je sache si ça vaut le coup que j'essaye d'autres choses sur ce fandom ou pas. Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de Death Note, et bien évidemment, l'histoire est à moi.**

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai perdu, Matty. Ça n'était pas prévu dans le plan… Toi et moi devions nous retrouver à la fin de cette aventure de merde. C'était ce qui était écrit. « Ils vécurent heureux et firent un gros fuck à Kira », c'était ce qu'on avait prévu, non ? Tout est parti en couilles. Dès l'arrivée de Kira sur ce monde, jusqu'à ton départ la semaine dernière, plus rien ne tourne rond. Et maintenant, tu me laisses me débrouiller seul avec Near et Kira, espèce d'égoïste ! T'avais pas le droit de mourir, putain.

\- _Imagine un peu la tête de Roger quand il verra qu'on a fait le mur !_

\- _On va avoir des ennuis, Mello…_

 _Le blond se tourna vers son acolyte de toujours._

\- _Tu as peur d'avoir des ennuis ?_

Les ennuis, ça te connaît, non ? Chaque fois que je prévoyais une petite bêtise, que ce soit à la Wammy's ou dans la mafia, tu en rajoutais des tonnes pour que ça devienne une grosse connerie. Pourtant, on continuait à se suivre mutuellement, repoussant chaque fois les limites de la stupidité. Mais là, t'es allé trop loin Matty. Va falloir que je me surpasse pour être encore plus con que toi. Et peut-être alors, je pourrais venir te rejoindre pour t'en coller une. Ouais, ça me semble être un bon plan. Mais fais gaffe, parce que dès que je te retrouve, je te démonte. On ne meurt pas en abandonnant son copain impunément, Mail Jeevas.

\- _Moi non, mais je te connais Mello. Ça va avoir des répercussions sur ton dossier._

 _Le susnommé soupira d'un air revêche. Qu'importaient les répercussions ! Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Son meilleur ami fêtait enfin son treizième anniversaire, et il voulait que cette journée soit spéciale. Il jeta un regard à Matt, qui le jaugeait d'un air désapprobateur. Le garçon, qui faisait presque rachitique dans son manteau trop grand, ne semblait pas se soucier que ce soit son anniversaire ou non. Il tenait au blond plus qu'à sa propre vie et ne souhaitait pas que celui-ci ne puisse pas obtenir le titre de L dans le futur parce qu'il aura séché les cours ce 1_ _er_ _février. Pourtant, Mello était trop fier pour ne serait-ce qu'admettre qu'il avait peur des conséquences de ses actes, aussi son ami n'insista pas et laissa l'autre le trainer là où il avait l'intention de lui faire passer son anniversaire. Les deux garçons prirent donc deux bus puis marchèrent une vingtaine de minutes, pour enfin arriver à la surprise de Mello : une fête foraine_

\- _Oh, yes ! Merci mon Mello !_

 _Matt sauta au cou de son ami. Celui-ci rougit, gêné, mais rendit son câlin à l'autre. Il savait que Matt n'était pas très fan des activités extérieures, mais lorsqu'ils avaient vu une annonce prévenant de l'arrivée de la fête foraine à Londres, il avait senti poindre dans son regard le désir d'aller y faire un tour._

\- _Alors, on commence par quoi ? demanda le blond en se détachant de l'étreinte._

\- _Allons tester ce grand huit. J'ai lu qu'ils donnaient des sacs à vomi à l'entrée, tellement il est monstrueux._

\- _Génial !_

Tu sais, il m'arrive de penser un peu à la vie, ce qu'elle représente, toutes ces conneries. Surtout en ce moment à vrai dire. J'imagine que tu dois bien te foutre de ma gueule, là-haut, « Mello en train de philosopher ? Mais quelle blague ! », pourtant c'est vrai, ça m'arrive de réfléchir. Parfois.

Eh bien, je me suis dit que notre vie, c'était ce grand huit. Quand on est monté dedans, on était tout excités, comme deux gamins qui se rendent compte de tout ce que la vie leur offre. Au bout d'un moment on a eu peur, on a commencé à se dire que c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée : ça, c'est nous à l'adolescence. On se rendait compte que la vie était plutôt merdique finalement, mais c'était pas grave, parce qu'on s'y amusait quand même. Puis je t'ai pris dans mes bras quand tu avais peur, puis je t'ai foutu mon poing dans la gueule quand tu hurlais trop : ça c'est les relations. Les bonnes, les mauvaises, les foutues, toutes réunies dans la notre. Et à la fin, quand on a tous les deux vomi, ça représentait comment la vie est quand on est adulte : de la merde. Tu sais, j'avais pas vraiment envie de devenir adulte. Devenir L, résoudre des crimes, c'était mon rêve, mais une part de moi aurait souhaité qu'on reste toujours en enfance : les deux abrutis qui mettaient de la moutarde dans les desserts de la cantine, les deux gamins insouciants qui mettaient des punaises dans le lit de Near, les deux amis qui faisaient le mur en cachette pour aller à la fête foraine.

 _Les deux garçons se dirigèrent alors en courant vers le manège en question. Ils testèrent toutes les activités proposées : le grand huit, la maison hantée, le saut à l'élastique, la grande roue, le tir à la carabine, et même la maison des glaces, où Mello se cogna près de dix fois contre des vitres. Quand ils sortirent de cette dernière activité, Mello se tenait le nez tellement il avait mal, et Matt se tenait le ventre tellement il avait ri._

\- _Bon, t'as fini de te foutre de moi ?_

\- _C'est mon anniversaire, mon Mello. Le seul jour de l'année où tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir si je me fous de ta gueule, répondit Matt avec un sourire en coin._

 _L'autre grogna. Il se vengerait le lendemain. Alors qu'ils erraient à travers les allées de la fête foraine, ils arrivèrent finalement devant une sorte de tipi bleu nuit, proposant une activité qu'ils n'avaient pas encore testé : la possibilité de connaître leur avenir. Matt allait continuer à avancer sans s'en soucier, mais Mello s'arrêta devant la tente._

\- _Allez Matty, ça peut être marrant._

\- _Ces gens-là sont des charlatans, Mello._

\- _Si c'est ce que vous pensez vraiment, alors l'avenir dont je vous parlerais ne pourra pas vous faire peur, pas vrai ? demanda une voix féminine._

D'une certaine manière, notre avenir a toujours été tracé. Dès notre entrée à la Wammy's, et même avant ça, dès que nos parents nous ont abandonnés. On était des putain d'orphelins, pourtant on savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, le monde nous baiserait les pieds. On était destinés à devenir L. On était destinés à devenir la justice. Et qu'est-ce qu'on est aujourd'hui ? Un mort, et un con qui parle à une tombe. Quelle belle équipe ! J'aimerais bien savoir à quel moment notre plan a foiré. Pourtant, tout était si bien parti : Matt et Mello, seuls contre le monde entier ! Seuls, mais ensemble. On était destinés à rester ensemble, Matty. C'est à peu près la seule certitude que j'ai.

 _Les deux garçons se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année les évaluait du regard, sa longue natte noire reposant sur son épaule droite. Si ses vêtements assez traditionnels la différenciaient des voyantes que l'on croisait généralement dans les fêtes foraines, le voile rouge couvrant le haut de sa tête lui donnait une aura plus mystique. Elle jeta un regard de défi aux deux garçons, puis retournera dans sa tente, comme si elle les invitait à entrer. Les adolescents se regardèrent puis finirent par entrer à la suite de la voyante, se disant que ça ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal._

 _L'intérieur de la tente était très sombre, mais le plafond de toile bleu nuit était couvert de minuscules lumières qui semblaient briller comme des étoiles. La femme invita Matt et Mello à s'installer sur deux coussins installés à même le sol et, une fois qu'elle-même eut pris place sur un coussin rouge, les scruta du regard._

\- _Que voulez-vous savoir ? Quelles portes de votre avenir voulez-vous ouvrir ?_

 _Mello prit la parole immédiatement :_

\- _Est-ce que j'arriverais un jour à devenir celui que je veux être ?_

 _Matt savait à quoi il pensait : il voulait savoir si Near deviendrait le nouveau L à sa place ou non. Depuis que le garçon chétif et Mello se disputaient la première place à la Wammy's House, de nombreux élèves lançaient des paris sur qui deviendrait le nouveau L lorsque Lawliet aurait à prendre sa retraite. Ou mourrait. Matt était de tout cœur avec son meilleur ami, mais il savait également que son tempérament de feu jouait contre lui : L ne montrait jamais la moindre émotion transparaitre, et ressemblait plus à Near de ce point de vue-là._

\- _Un obstacle se dresse sur ton passage, répondit la bohémienne après avoir longuement fermé les yeux. Un autre que toi veut le titre auquel tu aspires. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrez y accéder : vous aurez le choix entre coopérer, ou mourir._

 _La réponse glaça le sang des deux adolescents. Matt savait que la voyante leur inventait probablement une histoire et n'avait aucun réel pouvoir, mais l'entendre rayer en quelques mots tout l'avenir auquel prétendait celui qu'il considérait comme sa vie restait difficile à entendre. Souhaitant détendre l'atmosphère avec une question plus joyeuse, il prit finalement la parole :_

\- _Est-ce que Mello et moi on restera éternellement amis ?_

\- _Hélas, non ! cria-t-elle presque immédiatement. Le temps est compté pour votre amitié, qui s'éteindra très bientôt._

\- _Pff, c'est que des conneries tout ça._

 _Mello jeta un regard noir à la bohémienne. Il en avait assez entendu. Il ne deviendrait jamais L, il ne serait plus ami avec Matt, et puis quoi encore ? Il esquissa un mouvement vers la sortie mais remarqua que son ami ne bougeait pas. Il jeta un regard au roux mais celui-ci lui intima de sortir. Il avait une dernière question à poser à la voyante, mais ne souhaitait pas que son ami l'entende. Le blond sortit rageusement de la tente mais resta malgré tout proche de l'entrée, tentant d'écouter la dernière question de son ami._

\- _Vous dites que nous ne serons plus amis… Mais j'ai quand même besoin de savoir, même si je suis persuadé que vous ne lisez pas vraiment l'avenir. Est-ce que… Mello tombera amoureux de moi un jour ?_

 _A l'extérieur, l'oreille penchée vers le tipi, le susnommé écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de la question. Est-ce que Matt l'aimait ? L'aimait d'amour ?_

\- _Je suis désolée mon garçon, mais la réponse à ta question est… non. Mello ne tombera pas amoureux de toi dans le futur._

 _Le regard du roux se voila de tristesse. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans la tente de cette charlatane. Maintenant, il était triste de son jour de son anniversaire. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec Mello, un air troublé flottant sur le visage de celui-ci. Avait-il écouté sa question ? Matt trembla à cette idée, mais comme son ami ne lui faisait aucune remarque, il décida de ne pas poser la question et s'éloigna de la tente. L'autre le suivit, troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Matt l'aimait… Cela semblait si incroyable. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Mello avait toujours pris son amitié avec Matt pour acquise, se servant à l'occasion de lui comme punching-ball pour se défouler ou d'acolyte pour faire des bêtises, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé que les sentiments de Matt étaient aussi forts. Cela faisait-il longtemps ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas que le roux s'était arrêté et lui fonça dedans._

\- _Hey, fais gaffe !_

\- _Pardon, Matty. J'avais la tête ailleurs._

\- _Où ça ? Dans ton cul ?_

\- _Très drôle, Matty, grogna Mello._

\- _Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, sourit l'autre en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami._

 _Le blond se radoucit. Ce contact… Son épaule le brûlait, comme si on y avait mis de la lave en fusion. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida finalement d'envoyer le monde entier se faire foutre et s'approcha de son ami pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les deux adolescents s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe d'un parc, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres et leurs mains entrelacées pour n'en former plus qu'une, Matt murmura à l'autre :_

\- _Tu sais Mello, finalement la bohémienne n'avait pas complètement tort._

\- _Comment ça, Matty ?_

\- _Eh bien, on n'est plus vraiment amis maintenant, pas vrai ?_

C'est vrai Matt, la bohémienne avait raison. Je n'aurais pas pu tomber amoureux de toi dans le futur, parce qu'à ce moment-là, ça faisait déjà bien longtemps que je t'aimais.

* * *

 **\- SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW -**


End file.
